redforkempirefandomcom-20200213-history
Margaret A. Pye
One day I met a man in black who gave me a trinket. Since then, I have been whisked away on a journey through time and space. I almost never meet people in the correct order, and frequently find I an ænemies with many individuals on our first meet. In my travels I more commonly run into citizens of the Red Fork Æmpire, although whether I am a friend or foe is in a constant state of change. Biography Title - Miss Universe '- Unknown '''File Name '- Margaret Æbernathy Pye 'Aliases -' More commonly Margaret Anne Pye, Margaret A. Pye; Madison Paige 'Occupation -' Oracle,Traveler, Teller of Lore, a Warning 'Citizenship '- Unknown 'Legal Status '- At an unknown point in time I have committed an unknown crime & have been banished by my Æmperor, although his re-memb'ry of it's severity changes 'Place of Birth '- I do not believe my world has a name, but I shall refer to it as Πουλί 'Known Relatives '- Mæster Montague Q. Pyecroft (father); Kæstïna R. Pyecroft (mother) 'Martial Status '- I am quite flustered at this question Sïre, but I am not betrothed 'Known Allies '- Mæster Grymm, The Artful Dandy, The Admiral (depending on the visit), the Vice-Admiral, the Æroship Cloudbræker 'Major Enemies '- Executrix Doctrine, as they hold the belief that one Margaret A. Pye willingly breaks the laws of space & time; Johnathan Grimm 'Education '- Despite having been compared to one who may be educated, there has been no formal training outside of what the Citizens of the Æmpire are willing to teach for free or for trade. 'Height '- Average for a Kudugin 'Weight '- I remain quite flustered & insulted by some of these ïnquiries! 'Eyes '- Blü 'Hair '- Bròwn 'Powers '- Quite unwillingly, one Margaret A. Pye travels through space & time with no control of the wheres & whens '''Source of Powers - It has been rumoured that Doctor Grymm has gifted me with this ænchanted watch purposefully, but upon inspection it shall either whisk me away from help or heat to the point where it is unbearable to hold. Abilities '- Limited foresight, quite possibly from the constant træveling through time unguarded from the Red. '''Weapons '- A small dagger circumsposed by Vice-Admiral Ashbel Stanley Paraphernalia - A journal much larger on the inside, which has the æbility to hold many pages of paper, wax, candels, inks, clothing & foods. It has been pictured. '''Fighting Style - Running away; clöse ræng. Primary Specialty '- Wrïeting & the tellings of lore '''Secondary Specialty '- Bringing annoyance to the Æmperor, The Admiral & Mæster Grymm. 'Caste '- Cïtizen '''First Appearance - Twenty ought ten Welcome to the Red Fork Æmpire : (These events have been written in letters and sent to various Citizens within the Æmpire prior to the public reveal of Margaret's identity; many letters have been lost and much of the story is forever incomplete) Margaret, a Kuduk (Hobbit) investigates the tall tale several young children are making of a strange "wizard man" in the fields outside of the Shire. As the last wizard to be seen in the area had been gone for centuries, the only one who holds any interest is Margaret. Meeting the Doctor, she is intreagued by all of the gadgets in his train and accepts his offer of employment. Unfortunately, she is too enamored with the technology around her to pay attention on how to actually use the watch, and for an unknown period of time is unable to properly direct herself through the multiverse. One of her first verified stops is before Lord-Æmperor Rookfinger at his birthday, being promptly thrown into jail for breaking the terms of her exile. At this point Margaret has been exiled Five times. Only one (possibly two) of these exiles have a known reason. One is the apex of the Worst Imperium Ever or the War of the Weeping Angels. But between her "first" arrest and the War, she jumped through time several times and eventually met up with The Artful Dandy. His mission with her was to be a spy for a mission she was not entirely sure of, but her digust at his powers (turning children into his servants through magic) forced open a rift in time and she fled into one of the airships of the Aethereal Armada, leading to several key events that would help her designate her place in their timeline for a significant period. Immediately upon being assigned a room and guard for safety, The Admiral, Zydania H Magister, was alerted of Margaret's presence. Within a day of being held on the ship, it was set upon by skypirates recently turned into zombies by an unknown (to Margaret) assailant. The Admiral and Vice Admirals Target and Stanley were too far to be of assistance until after the conflict was resolved. The ship's course was then diverted to bring Margaret to the Tower of London to face imprisonment for drawing the undead to the location of the ship. Margaret stays for several weeks before the undead attack this location as well, forcing a riot and Margaret to escape with several guards and convicts until eventually rescued by the Airship Cloudbreaker. This incident is one of the last times Margaret is an entirely passive victim in events. Between this time, Margaret has gone on adventures with many Citizens, such as: *Fighting Frankenstein's Monster with Oberon Quince *Pillaging with Syfer Locke *Conspiring with the Cardinal of Crime *Traveled with the Karnevil 'group The Worst Imperium Ever or The War of the Weeping Angels : ''(These events have been written in letters and sent to various Citizens within the Æmpire prior to the public reveal of Margaret's identity; many letters have been lost and much of the story is forever incomplete) After several weeks and months of hopping through the Red with no control, Margaret manages to gain just enough control to allow herself to stay in a world for slightly longer. Previous landings that would last between a few hours and up to two days would now last up to a week. Gradually across the multiverse, Margaret becomes aware of Citizens going missing and makes an attempt to investigate, only to be rescued from an unknown danger by Inquisitor Veritas. Veritas, already knowing of Margaret, gives her a message from a future version of herself, warning of the Weeping Angels that have wiped out a large amount of the multiverse. Veritas manages to push Margaret out of the way as their "stronghold" is penetrated, somehow activating the watch and sending Margaret to an unknown time and location. The watch now only shows a symbol, and will not allow her to leave until she explores the strange forest she is now in. After two days of travel, she realizes she is in the city of Manhattan, completely taken over by vegitation, and is once again rescued from an unseen force, this time by Mister Saturday and Sixpence. They take her to a new stronghold that has been established by a future Margaret, which cannot be broken into by the Weeping Angels. All three study letters and journals left behind by previous occupants who eventually gave up and left the stronghold to meet their individual fates. After a time Margaret leaves the stronghold and catches the trail of the Weeping Angels, now multiplying within the Æmpire and destroying time streams by sending citizens back. It is unknown for a great while that the victims are safe and simply in the wrong timeline. All, including Margaret & the Æmperors (at least for a time), are under the assumption that the populace is being killed. During the war, Margaret meets and adventures with many Citizens: *'Captin' Kilty & Another Lady Pye '- Margaret's first attempt at attacking her enemies outright by using a sword the Captin' had made for one of his daughters. Her inexperience with the sword and the close quarters cause issues with her fighting, so she jumps through time, leaving the rift open behind her for a spell to try and lead the Angels away from her host family. *The Mauve Squirrels '- From the ship, discover a strange, large gem in the forest that stands three meters tall. The gem is successfully destroyed, and can no longer power many of the portals that the Weeping Angels are coming in through. The amount of worlds they invade are now fewer, but the worlds currently still open receive the additional forces. *'The Cardinal of Crime''' - This is the Cardinal's first time meeting Margaret, and her third meeting the Cardinal. It is mentioned at one point the Cardinal wrapped and set Margaret's sprained wrist, but this has not yet happened for the Cardinal. The two go into the woods to investigate rumors of strange creatures in the woods and are ambushed by a large group of Angels. The Cardina, in actuality, had heard of the creatures prior to Margaret's visit and set up a trap for them. The trap destroys all Angels, save for one, which is a fact hidden from Margaret. *'Quince and Company '- Margaret meets the Company after one of their longer, more exhausting adventures. Injured and exhausted from her adventure with the Cardinal, she is aware that there is something wrong with some of the Angels in this world. Her desperate pleas for assistance makes the group resentful towards her for interrupting their much needed rest, on top of her being correct. This is the first time any are aware that Angels can turn other statues, and one monument to one of Oberon's mentors is turned, forcing him to destroy the likeness. *'The Imperial Annex '- Margaret learns a great deal of weapon fighting with the Annex, starting with self defence against much taller and stronger opponents. She is eventually given a small blade crafted by Lord Hooligan & imbued with the magic of the Lady of Graves. Both also create a large hammer weapon for her to bring to the Aetherial Armada, as reports find their way to Margaret that many ships have fallen to the Angels. *'The Aetherial Armada '- Margaret delivers the large hammer to the armory and gives a report to Target and Stanley as quickly as she can. While VADM Target leaves to give a personal report to The Admiral, VADM Stanley and Margaret are ambushed by an Angel. Said Angel is attacked by Llewellyn weilding the great hammer from the Annex, and shows the weapon is one of their greatest weapons in attacking the Angels. Margaret attempts to skip back to the Annex to spread the word of the effectiveness, but is pulled into conference with The Admiral. FIRST EXILE Margaret managed to quickly find every able-bodied force across every world in the multiverse, and convnice them to draw a good-sized portion of their people into a particular city. Once the cities were filled to capacity, each army would attack said city without prejudice, as the Angels would all be drawn to one location. Margaret purposefully makes each army attack "too late," thinking she is allowing the citizens used as bait to have a painless death by the Angels rather than whatever the world's forces would be able to do. Because of this supposed mass murder, Margaret is forced to hand over her watch and live under surveillance in Lantern City until the Æmperor decides otherwise. It is supposed that the reason Booth did not order her Permanent Death is that he knows the truth of what has happened and is studying Margaret's reaction and loyalty. Am I Being Watched? Yes, Yes You Are. Margaret's time in Lantern City was incredibly difficult, as many were aware of her status as a criminal of the Æmpire, but her exact crime was not known of. Being the only Kuduk (Hobbit/Halfling) in a world of Atani (Humans), Margaret faced plenty of prejudice and refused to leave her apartment for a week. Eventually the need for income and to explore got the better of her, and she eventurally became a Parcel Mistress, delivering letters and packages across the city. The Delivery of Kïes Morpheus, Courtesy of Doctor Grymm Because Margaret is incapable of fulfilling her responsibilities of being an Oracle, Grymm makes temporary adjustments for his plans. He is eventually made aware of Margaret's inability to cope with regular life after the War and assigns to her a dragon he had grown in one of his labs. It is delivered by a Dæmon-Man with tattoos across his body, known as Wyck. He delivers Kïes with very little explanation beyond that is is a gift from Grymm and disappears. Relationships with Others *'Doctor Grymm '- Trusts implicitly; has no reason to mistrust the man who has rescued her from a life of Dull. *'Lord Æmperors' **'1. Rookfinger' - Her favorite Æmperor. Enjoys drinking tea & playing croquet **'II. Booth '- One of her least favorite Æmperors. Is fearful of his stern demeanor & his threatening to permanently destroy her watch **'*. Tobias' - Her second favorite; enjoys word games and finds him almost as entertaining as Rookfinger; remains cautious of him after finding out he chose Eldridge as an Inquisitor. **'□. Peanut '- Cautious of this Æmperor; his inability to be the same individual at each meeting is the cause for some concern/ **'#. Hyde '- Terribly fearful of; will not answer any as to why *'Kïes Morpheus '- *'The Imperial Tea Hostess '- *'The Admiral, Zydania H Magister' - *'Vice Admiral, Ashbel Stanley' - *'Vice Admiral, Target '- *'Inquisitor Jasper Catherwood '- *'Inquisitor Veritas '- *'Inquisitor Zhann Carcerri '- *'Inquisitor Z. Eldridge' - Eldridge may never be trusted by Margaret, as both of their meetings have resulted in Margaret's incapacitation *'Mister Saturday '- *'Sixpence' - .....mime..... *'The Cardinal of Crime '- Often her first choice of reprieve when physically injured. Has one bullet wound, a fractured wrist and broken arm taken care of by the Cardinal. *'Lord Maxwell Huxley' - A Fæwolf who travels with Karnevil from time to time. Despite being younger than Margaret, insists upon being her bodyguard while she is in Fæ-influenced worlds. *'Wyck '- *'Herself '- Margaret finds herself at odds with her own self at times, questioning why those of higher rank mistrust her at times to the point where The Admiral shoots her on sight and Inquisitor Catherwood constantly calls for her arrest. Category:Citizens